


Wet

by x_post_facto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Castiel, PWP, Painful Sex, Pure Porn, Rough Sex, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_post_facto/pseuds/x_post_facto
Summary: AU.If Sam's son isn't going to breed his bitch properly, Sam will.This is pure porn. No, seriously, it's pure filth.Also, unbetaed.





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly sure I prompted this idea as a prompt somewhere in the spn Kink meme boards, but I couldn't remember or find where. Regardless, I'm filling my own prompt. Written to get it out of my head; it is unbetaed, full of dirty talk, rough sex, slick, and a little nipple-play/breeding kink thrown in because why not?  
> IF that's not your thing, you don't have to read it. If it is your thing, I hope you enjoy!

Lounging beside the pool, Sam watches Elliot and his friends splashing. You'd think they were still pre-teens, the way they wrestle and yell, not seven and eighteen year olds.

He sips at his beer. Then again, alphas will be alphas. Especially in the presence of a hot Omega, he thinks, eyes drifting to where Castiel sits at the pool's edge, laughing at the boys' antics.

His son's boyfriend is a gorgeous thing with wayward dark hair, pretty blue eyes, and a tight little body that has made Sam's dick plump since his first sight of the boy. Today, Cas looks particularly beautiful, with his smiles painted in sunlight and his tan skin dripping wet half the time. 

Sam's own skin is hot, a little sweaty from the summer sun, and he knows it's not his imagination that he's seen Cas' eyes dip to his torso appreciatively a few times over the last hours. He's a sweet omega, smart and polite. But Sam's a good parent, he's listened at his son's door, he knows his son's virginity isn't still intact because _Cas_ wants it to be. Sam has a sense about these things, can spot an eager bitch from a mile away, and something tells him as inexperienced as Cas is, he'll be an eager little whore once he's cracked open.

Under Sam's watchful gaze, Elliot swims up to Castiel, crossing his arms over Cas' knees and smiling up at him. He can't hear the conversation, but he can see Cas roll his eyes and say something with a wry twist of his lips. Elliot grins and bounces, rising up to peck Cas on the lips before swimming off again. Lifting his legs from the water, Castiel stands and turns towards the house, damp shorts clinging to the perfect globes of his ass.

Looking back towards the pool, Sam shakes his head – not a single one of those morons is watching that ass walk away from them. Elliot remains oblivious, and Sam decides it's time his son learned that if he doesn't claim his Omega properly, another Alpha will.   
It's been a long time since Elliot's omega dad left, and while Sam's gotten laid regularly since, he's ready to settle down again. He likes the thought of Cas round with his pup. Likes his tight little body and dry sense of humor, and pretty much everything else. 

“Watch the kids,” Sam says, setting his beer down and standing. “I'll be back later.”

Dean smirks at him from his own lounge. “'Bout time.” 

“Shut up, asshole.”

“Just saying, thought you might be turning into a bitch with how long it's taking you to knot that one.”

Flipping him off, Sam heads up the patio to the back door. He doesn't mention he plans on keeping this one.

The kitchen tile is cool on his feet as he enters. Castiel stands filling a pitcher at the sink, back to Sam. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Sam greets over the _shush_ of the door sliding closed in its metal track.

Cas turns his head, glancing at Sam and then quickly away, but not fast enough to hide his blush. “Mr. Winchester, hello.”

“What are you doing?” He steps around the island, coming up behind Cas. This close he can fully appreciate the way the damp, blue fabric of Cas' shorts clings, the hint of cheek showing beneath their edge, the lightly toned, tanned expanse of his back above. He wonders if Cas is slick from all the alpha skin on display today, if any of that dampness on his shorts is his own juices. The thought sends a pulse of blood into his hardening dick. 

“I,” Cas starts, head tilted like he's trying to see Sam behind him. “I was just making some lemonade.” He shuts off the water, lifting the full glass pitcher from the sink and setting it on the counter. Powdered lemonade mix still dissolving in a swirl inside.

“I see.” Sam says, not caring. He steps closer, curling his hands around the sharp jut of Cas' hipbones. Breathes in the sound of Castiel's gasp. “How old are you now, Cas?”

“Eig-eighteen, sir.” Cas whispers.

“Hmm.” Tilting his head down, he scents at Cas' neck – not touching there, yet, just taking in the sunlight and chlorine smell of him. Cas' shorts may be damp beneath his fingers, but the skin above his waistband, where Sam strokes his thumbs, is warm and so, so soft. “And how long have you and Elliot been together?” 

“A year...a little over.”

“I'm surprised you're not fat with his pup yet.” Touch growing firmer, Sam slides his hands up, pressing into the flat planes of Castiel's stomach. He smiles at the feel of Cas' inhalation, belly pressing into his hands, the way his back tilts towards Sam like he wants to lean back but isn't sure yet. “Isn't he taking care of you?”

“He's-” Cas' voice shakes and he stops, licking his lips, before trying again. “He's a good boy, sir. Wants to wait until he can be a proper mate.”

“Is that what you want?” Sam asks, sliding his hands up to cup Cas' still-flat breasts. “Don't you want a pup to suckle at your tits?” He punctuates the question with a pinch to one of Cas' hardened nipples. 

Cas jerks, chest pressing into Sam's hands, even as a shocked, soft whine escapes his lips. His hands flex against the sink edge, gripping tight.

“That's it's sweetheart. A ripe bitch like you just begs to be bred full.” He kneads Cas' tits gently, plumping them beneath his palms, adding almost conversationally, “they get bigger, you know, when you pup. Elliot's daddy had a nice pair of D's by the time he was done. Used to love for me to jerk off between them.” He runs his thumb in a line straight up the middle of Cas' sternum. “Right here, so I could come all over his face and tits.”

Castiel moans, a breathless 'sir' trembling from his lips.

“No need for that.” Sam assures, scraping his teeth along Cas' neck and then peppering the area with a few kisses. “Call me alpha.”

“Alpha,” Cas whimpers.

Sam pulls at Cas' nipples, pinching and twisting them. And _damn_ if the bitch isn't a natural. His hips are already beginning to move, shifting back to tease his ass against Sam's cock through the thin layers of cloth like a whore, even as his soft whimpers and trembles reek of innocence. 

“Mm.” Rutting against Cas' ass slowly, his aching cock leaking through the fabric of his own shorts to stain Cas'. “You like the thought of that? My come dripping off you? Does it make you slick, sweet little slut?”

Another moan is his only answer, so Sam slides his hands down. Pushing Cas' swim shorts out of the way, he slides a couple of fingers passed the omega's tiny dick to the birth hole behind. 

“Oh, fuck.” he groans, fingers sliding in. “You're _drenched_.” 

His cock pulses, and before Sam can think about it he's moving. Castiel cries out when Sam wrenches his fingers free and spins him around. Gripping Cas' face between his palms, fingers streaking the boy's cheek with his own juices, Sam claims his mouth.   
Cas doesn't resist, just presses his chest up against Sam's as his mouth is plundered. His arms flutter, uncertain at his sides a moment before rising up to circle over Sam's shoulder's, his body softening like he's giving in.   
Sam pulls their mouths apart, moving down to suck a mark over the tight muscles of Cas' neck. He slips his hand down to plunge three fingers back into Cas' hole. Cas is so wet, so open that his fingers meet no resistance, practically swimming in slick. 

“Is this for me, baby?” Sam asks, fingering Cas roughly. “All this slick? 

“Yes.” Cas gasps, his mouth seeking Sam's for another kiss. “Always wet around you.”

His thighs spread as far as the shorts still tangled around them will allow, hips pushing down into Sam's hand. 

“You that eager for me to knot you up?”

“ _Please_.” The bitch looks thoroughly fucked already, eyes shining with lust, pink lips panting and swollen. 

“Alright, sweetheart.” Sam soothes, stroking Castiel's cheek with his free hand, gentle counter to his fingering. “Show me how much you want it.”

When Cas' eyes start to glaze into confusion, Sam sweeps his thumb over those plump lips, Cas' breath damp across his skin. “Wrap that pretty mouth 'round my dick.”

He pulls away then, separating them and finally – finally! - freeing his own cock. 

Cas is leaning back against the sink, chest heaving, his own tiny omega cock bouncing up against his stomach. His blue eyes widen at the sight.

Wrapping his hand, the one still wet with Cas' juices, around his cock, Sam strokes once, groaning at the slick filthiness of it. 

“ _Fuck._ ” Cas breathes, hand reaching like he's being tugged before he tumbles to his knees. He rests his hands against Sam's thighs, leaning forward, mouth dropping open wide to take the fat head of his cock in. 

“I know, baby, just take what you can.” Tangling his hands in Cas' hair, Sam guides him forward with steady pressure. Shit, he thinks, this bitch is going to be the death of him. Because Cas isn't as tiny as some omegas, but Sam's hung even for an alpha, and his cock head stretches Cas' mouth as wide as it'll go. Yet the desperate little thing is still pushing forward, trying to take more like he's getting paid for it. 

Keeping one hand in Cas' hair, Sam uses the other to guide the omega's hand to wrap around his length. Cas gets it immediately, stroking the inches he can't stuff in his mouth. 

“Oh, good bitch.” He groans, when Cas starts using his tongue.

Cas is gazes up at him, worshipfully, lithe body folded up beautifully beneath him. 

“You look perfect on your knees for me.” Sam strokes the thick mop of his hair, mussing it further. “Like your mouth full my cock? Thinking about how good it's going to feel filling your greedy hole?”

Eyes fluttering shut, Castiel groans. The sound sends a jolt of pleasure down his dick and Sam just barely keeps from thrusting his hips forward and gagging the bitch. 

“Are you leaving a puddle on my floor, pretty whore? Touch yourself, work your little cock till it spurts for me and then I'll stuff my dick where you really want it.”

Hand dropping immediately Cas starts working his dick. Sam can't see it from this angle, but he can see Cas' fist flying in short, tight stokes, working to get himself off as fast as possible. He smirks at the sight, pushing his dick forward into Cas' suckling mouth as deep as it'll go, till he feels the omega's throat flutter around the head.

“Yeah, baby, swallow it down/” he groans, setting up a rhythm of pushing Cas' head forward as far as it'll go before letting him pull off to gasp a breath. It doesn't take long before Cas' chest is heaving, and Sam lets him kneel there, hot breath gasping over his dick while Cas works himself furiously and whimpers.

“So close, Cas,” he soothes, guiding his dick to smear pre-come around the omega's mouth until it's shining. “C'mon baby, for me.”

And Cas does. He comes with an aborted, short cry, body jerking once, sharply, cock spurting over his fist, all fast, like he wants it done with quickly so he can have Sam's cock in him. The thought makes Sam's dick jolt, pre-come shooting over Cas' open mouth and cheeks. Reaching down, Sam lifts Cas almost before he's finished coming and pushes him down onto the kitchen island. He pulls Cas' shorts off, then his own, tossing them aside before pushing himself between Cas' spread legs. 

“Gonna fuck you proper now.” He growls, hands curling over Cas' tight ass and pulling him forward. He looks down, noting the slick spread all over Cas' thighs as he lines his dick up to the omega's hole. He looks up. “You ready, baby? It's gonna hurt some, no matter how wonderfully wet you are for me.”

Cas nods, all Sam needs before pushes forward. He likes to watch – loves the sight of his dick splitting a fresh bitch open, loves making it hurt a little, even if that makes him an asshole.   
And Cas does not disappoint. His glistening hole stretches tight, muscles clamping down. Cas arches his back, hands flailing against the island for purchase, a broken cry from his mouth.

“Shhh, baby.” Resting one palm over Cas' stomach, Sam keeps pushing in. “Relax, you can take it.”

Coating his fingers in some of the slick from Cas' thighs, he reaches up to tweak a nipple while Cas lays sprawled open and panting. “A dripping hole like yours was _made_ to take it. Just breathe, almost there.”

Sam leans forward, licking the slick from Cas' nipple and sucking at it, rolling the other nub between his fingers. He finally bottoms out, dick clenched tight in Cas' fluttering hole. The urge to thrust immediately is strong, but he doesn't want to break this one.

Beneath him, Cas inhales deeply and mewls. The muscles clamped around Sam's dick loosen slightly.

Wrapping his arms around the Omega he straightens up, lifting Cas to sit up with him. 

Cas gasps as Sam's cock shifts inside him. 

“Alright, lean back a little, hands around my shoulders--” He instructs, shifting the Omega just to the edge of the island. “There you go, baby. Just hang on.”

Curling his hand around the back of Cas' neck, Sam slides out. He kisses Cas, deep and dirty, fingers digging into the damp fringe at the base of Cas' neck, and snaps his hips forward. Cas' cry is swallowed up between their mouths. 

Sam begins to thrust, not bothering to go slow. He sets a brutal pace, hips snapping fast, not sure how long he's got before his knot pops. The omega takes it perfectly, nails digging into Sam's shoulders as he hangs on, inner walls clenching around Sam's dick every time he pulls out, like he doesn't want it to go. 

He leaves a constellation of marks over Cas' neck. There will probably be more, later, fingertip bruises blooming where he's gripping Cas' neck and buttock. 

Sam's knot aches, giving the tell-tale pulse as it starts to form. He grinds it against Cas' hole. “Feel that, baby?”

“mha—hurts.” Cas breathes, looking so blissed out Sam isn't sure he heard right. 

“Bad?” He pants. “If--”

“No!” Cas blinks, awareness flooding into his eyes. He pulls at Sam's neck, trying to get them closer. “No. Like it, alpha.”

Sam comes with an short shout, shoving one hard, final thrust to force his burgeoning knot in, loving the scream Cas doesn't bother to muffle. His knot swells at the sound, locking them together and pulsing come into the omega's hole with every pained whimper from Cas. Sam would worry again, if he couldn't feel Cas' cock spilling come between them, if Cas' channel wasn't milking his cock so eagerly.

“Perfect.” He groans, their mouths open and panting against each other. “You're perfect.”

It's quiet for some minutes, both of them catching their breath, enjoying the feeling of being tied. His dick keeps pulsing, soft waves of pleasure that Cas must feel because his body trembles every time. Eventually his knot starts to soften, and he knows they'll only be tied a few more minutes.

“Can't wait for you to get your milk tits.” Sam says, mouthing loose kisses over Cas' skin. “Gonna have to get you some of those trashy tops – the lacy ones – so everyone can see how pretty they are.” 

He lifts his head to press a kiss to Cas' mouth, pausing at the uncertainty in the omega's expression. “Look, but not touch. So they know what a lucky alpha I am. No one touches you but me from now on, sweetheart, ok?”

Cas licks his lips, blue eyes darting. “Ok.”

“Good slut.” He soothes, cradling Cas' chin in his hands.

“Your slut.” 

Sam can hear the question in it.

“My slut.” He assures, kissing Cas deeply.


End file.
